The Tale of the Hosts of the Kyubi and Nibi
by EzCaP3
Summary: What would change if Naruto met a jinchuriki while on his training trip with Jiraiya? Disclaimer I don't own Naruto that's all maSashi kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

A/N

this story takes place during the time skip which Jiraiya decides to take Naruto near one of the islands that surround Uzugakure and makes acquaintance with Yugito Nii who is on a mission at the same location and meets him causing unexpected changes to the future.  
P.S When Naruto meets her he will be 15 and Yugito will be 17 even though she is suppose to be older this is the best age that I can use for this fic  
P.P.S This is my first time as an author so bear with me just thought you guys would like to onto the story xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Come on Ero-Sennin how much longer till we get there?", asked Naruto for the past half-hour. Jiraiya had decided to take him to an island that surrounded Water Country, which would be the last stop before they would head back to Konoha. After the past two and half years Naruto had finally hit that growth spurt he'd been waiting for and was now a solid 5'8 and was expected to grow a couple more before he stopped growing.

"We'll get there when we get there Gaki so stop bothering me", an annoyed Jiraiya answered back. Even though sometimes it didn't seem like it Jiraiya became very proud of his knuckleheaded godson (a fact that he still didn't tell Naruto yet). The boy came far in the years he had been with him, further then he thought they would achieve that he even got to teach him (along with Ma and Pa) on how to become a sage of the toads. All in all he felt that his apprentice would be strong enough to take of himself well enough against most S-rank ninja out there. So as a last gift he decided to take him to one final place before he had to return him to Tsunade and the rest of Konoha.

Kaiyō no island was an attraction to many tourists because of the many casinos, wildlife, and the chance to be able to see the whirlpools that use to surround Uzugakure. Jiraiya felt that even if Naruto didn't know about his past he should at least be able to see his deceased clans home from a distance. Not to mention he was suppose to meet a ninja from Kumo as well. With those thoughts in mind he and Naruto exited the ship and decided to go look for a hotel to stay at for the meantime (along with some public hot springs to relax and do some 'research').  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile**  
Yugito Nii was a young attractive woman that had just turned 17. She had long straight blonde hair tied in white bandages that reached to her mid back. She had a lithe body and dark brown eyes. Her appearance consisted that of a black and purple blouse, black shinobi pants with markings that looked like clouds and a red belt around her waist, and purple fingerless gloves whit a white bead necklace tied around her left hand and a Kumo forehead protector on her forehead. She had just been sent out on a C-rank mission that just entailed for her to go pick up a document from a man that was considered very trustworthy even if he was from a different village (Konoha to be exact). She had arrived to the island just a day ago and decided it was time for her to relax a little and decided to find the nearest hot springs to just calm her nerves, while being on the look out for an old man with long white hair, a red jacket and red markings on his face the one and only Jiraiya of the Sannin.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Ero-Sennin now that we have a room I'm going to head out to the hot springs so are you coming or what?" asked Naruto. They had finally settle down in one of the rooms and since he was to head home in a couple of days he decided the best thing to do was to relax and what better way to do that then to head out to the hot springs.

"Sure I was planning to do some 'research' anyway." responded Jiraiya. During the whole trip Naruto tried to change Jiraiya's ways but in the end the super pervert decided to stick to his beliefs and no reasoning would change that so he decided to just live with it. So without a further a do he left the hotel and walked down the road admiring the island's town and while he wasn't paying attention ran into somebody and fell down along with the person he realized was a young hastily gets up and offers her a hand to help her up and notices that she is very beautiful.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going"

"No harm done as it was also my fault anyways thank you for helping me up" she replies while taking his hand to get up.

She notices him to be around 15 and 16 with spiky blond hair and clear blue eyes and six whisker like marks, three on each of his cheek that gave him a slight feral look. He was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit with black shinobi sandals and a long black forehead protector of the the leaf village.

"No problem, and by the way would you happen to know where the hot springs are I um kinda' forgot to ask and am looking for them."

"Yes I actually do, I was headed there myself if you don't know you're more than welcome to accompany me on my way there"

"Thanks Ms and my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

"You're welcome Naruto and my name is Yugito, Yugito Nii"

And with that the two walked side by side to each other to their destination not knowing that this was just the beginning of something more than just a mere acquaintance


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was just groggily waking up thanks to the sunlight coming from the window that was next to his bedside. After tossing and turning several times and trying to go back to sleep while shifting positions to stop the sunlight hitting his eyes, he finally gave up and decided to get ready for the day. He went to his scroll that held his toiletries and a scroll that contained a change of clothes for him. As he walked to the bathroom he spotted Jiraiya sprawled on the couch. The pervert was so drunk last night that he didn't even make it 5 feet pass the door before he passed out. It was then up to Naruto to haul the surprisingly heavy man on the coach before he too decided follow his example and went to bed. If there was one thing he learned last night was that even though Jiraiya qwas one of the Legendary Sannin, even he was weak against alcohol. He decided that would be the last time that he would let the pervert order sake as a drink when they were at a restaurant considering how he knew that he man would be grumpy later on. With a final look to the man that was probably going have and even worse headache than the time Tsunade spiked his drink with that drug that disrupted his chakra, he proceeded to take a shower and deal with him later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**10 Minutes later**

We find the same man holding his head as he felt a major pain in the skull. After a moment of getting accustom to the pain he noticed he was on a couch, which led him to be panicking till he noticed he was in the room he and Naruto shared. As he tried to remember the events of yesterday the only thing he recalled was that he and Naruto decided to go to the restaurant in the hotel to get food, but everything after that was just a blank. He then remembered of one of the reasons he came here was to meet up with the Kumo nin and looking for him while Naruto was at the hot springs. He ended up deciding to ditch Naruto and look for the ninja but couldn't find him and by the time Naruto came back they went to the restaurant were it all went blank. He heard the door the door of the bathroom open and saw Naruto wearing something different than his usual outfit. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt and khaki cargo shorts and his black ninja sandals with his headband still on his forehead. He then looked at himself and noticed that his clothes were wrinkled and had the smell of booze on it. He decided that maybe a shower would do some good and headed toward it once Naruto stepped out of the bathroom.

Naruto looked back at Jiraiya who just walked past him without a word which he found odd till he remembered that the old hermit was probably still experiencing his hangover. With a slight chuckle he decided to sit on the couch and look over his outfit. He didn't know why, but today he felt like changing things up today and when he looked at all the articles of clothing he had, he came up with this outfit which he kind of actually liked. Ever since he first came on the trip with Jiraiya he wondered why he only wore the same outfit that was mostly orange. When he thought about it he noticed that the only reason was for people to notice him, just like how his pranks, it was just ways for him to be noticed and not ignored. Don't get him wrong, he loved the color but when he thought about it, having an orange jumpsuit was kind of overboard. He was actually thinking of following his idols outfit when he got back home. Since ever since he was small he always wanted to be like the Yondaime, and besides he thought the outfit looked pretty kickassed too. So till he got back to the village he decided to wear outfits that would be similar to the one he now adorned.

While he was sitting on the coach his thought wondered over to the girl he met yesterday, Yugito Nii. When they headed off to the springs he felt at ease around her and at first they had a small conversation of insignificant matters which, as time went by they started conversing more like acquaintances. When they reached their destination, he noticed that her eyes had a slightly empty look in them. He knew how people say the eyes are the windows to the soul, but he didn't believe it till he saw hers. He could see the hardships she underwent as a ninja and as a person, but if he looked closely he thought he saw a bit of a innocence that child's possessed. In that small period of time he felt that he had come to know her more than almost anybody, which one would think didn't mean much since he didn't really became too personal with other people or them with him, but he knew what he saw. When they were reached we're the men's and females sides they both thanked each other for their company and they shacked each other's hand, but when her fingers touched his hand, he felt a tingle a slight shock that made him look at her curiously to see if she felt it too. He saw her look at him the same way and shrugged it off and went to their corresponding side. But he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever meet Yugito Nii again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jiraiya came out of the bathroom he beckoned Naruto over towards him. "Gaki, today we're going to look for a ninja that I need to talk to and give some important files to them pertaining to the Akatsuki you remember them right, that organization that has Itachi and Kisame. Well Tsunade wanted me to inform Kumo since they still have both their tailed beasts, and in hope that in the future we'll have more cooperation."

"Wait did you say a Kumo nin?" asked Naruto, already having an idea who it was.

"Yeah they should be somewhere in this city"

"Well I met one on the way to the hot springs yesterday..." which was responded with a gob smacked look on Jiraiya's face."You telling me I wasted my whole day yesterday looking for him and he was at the springs?" Jiraiya said with an incredulous look on his face. "Her you mean, the Kumo nin was a she.". His only response to that was him dropping his jaw while mumbling, "Research I could've done...Kumo nin...could've gotten two things done at the same time. After he composed himself he asked, "Can you make some clones to look for her and bring her to the restaurant at the hotel?" "Sure"  
'Heh, and here I was wondering if I would ever meet her again', was Naruto's thought before he made his Kage Bunshi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**30 Minutes and 20 Kage Bunshin later**

We see a group of three people at a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant.  
At first when Yugito was walking around the many stands in the villages trade center she was looking for Jiraiya but slowly her thoughts went back to the leaf nin Naruto she stumbled upon (quite literally) the day before. At first they had walked in silence but after awhile the silence felt uncomfortable that Naruto finally broke it by trying to make small talk, which she was grateful for. All in all she actually had a good time with him even thought the subjects they spoke of were of no importance like favorite colors, food or art of Jutsu they liked the most. But when they made it to the springs and shook hands she felt that jolt and knew he felt it too but decided to shrug it off, but now she was wondering if it could've meant something. But her thoughts were disrupted when that same person walked up to her. At first she noticed he changed his outfit and thought it looked better on him than the orange jumpsuit he wore yesterday.

He then came towards her and told him to meet him and Jiraiya up at the restaurant in the hotel near the docks. Once he told her, he took a kunai and pricked himself and proofed out. Then it dawned on her that she was actually talking to a Kage Bunshin, which impressed her, considering the amount of chakra one needed to perform the technique. She then headed out to the restaurant with only one thought on her mind. 'You are an interesting person, Naruto Uzumaki, an interesting person indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Time

They were sitting at a table each eating a meal in silence. After what felt like an eternity Jiraiya broke the silence and took a professional tone. 'Ms. Nii, as I'm sure your Raikage told you before the mission, I have some papers that I need you to deliver to him but first I must see the paper that has his seal to make sure you are the person that I must entrust these documents to." At the end of Jiraiya's request she took out a scroll from within her belt and passed it to him. As Jiraiya was reading the paper with the seal of the Raikage to make sure it was a legitimate seal, she decided to keep eating and noticed that Naruto was as well with an occasional glance to Jiraiya or her. But before she could comment on it she was handed a scroll that was the seal and a scroll with what she thought were the documents.

"Well it all looks like it should, and with my part done I'll head up to the room and come up when you're done here, ok Naruto?" which was responded with a nod.

After he left Yugito and Naruto looked at each other and Yugito decided to break the silence with a bit of humor. "So Naruto... isn't it a bit early for us to have a date at a restaurant, I mean we just met yesterday" she said with an innocent look on her face with a look of mischief in her eyes. She was rewarded with a blushing young man opposite of her who started spluttering. "I did-didn't invite you to a date I only told you to meet me her because of my sensei." She put a fake hurt look on her face and said "so you don't think I'm pretty enough for you to invite to a date." She didn't think he could get any redder after she said that because he was blushing 5 different shades of red while he hastily said "No-no you're very pretty Yugito...I-I mean I wouldn't have minded inviting you...I mean" he said while Yugito adorned a look like the cat that caught the canary. "Aww aren't you such a charmer", she cooed with a laugh.

After Naruto finally recomposed himself and just replied "Not cool, not cool at all", with an annoyed look but after awhile even he started to lightly chuckle. After that exchange they ended up talking relatively easier compared to the beginning of the meal. They talked so long that by the time they decided to leave it was already dark out even though when they barely arrived it was just a little past noon, which shocked them both since they didn't think that much time had passed and since they were both leaving tomorrow they decided to shake hands and told each other goodbye even though they now knew that, somehow, their paths would cross again and were both secretly hoping for that day happen as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

The way back to the Leaf was left un eventful for Jiraiya and Naruto. After a week's travel they had arrived at the village's gates and saw the two chunnin in standard green flak jacket and blue shirt and pants, that were on guard duty that day, just goofing off and making comments about people that were passing by. When Naruto and his sensei arrived they hadn't even noticed till Jiraiya had to make a rather forceful cough, startling them. As soon as they saw who it was they straightened themselves out and tried to look as professional as possible which was a hopeless case. Jiraiya just shook his head and passed them his and Naruto's papers. As soon as they saw that everything was in order they let them pass and told the Sannin and his apprentice, that the Hokage was waiting for them at the tower.

As they looked around the village that nothing really changes. The buildings were the same, the civilians were the same, and the only thing that looked different was the Hokage monument which now adorned Tsunade's face, but other than that it was the same old Leaf Village. At the same time though Naruto was looking for some of his fellow Rookie Nine classmates, but he hadn't found any of them as they walked down the road to the Hokage Tower.

When they were about to go inside Jiraiya had one of his ideas and convinced him to join him in going through the window. Naruto shrugged deciding that it would be pretty funny to see her reaction. Instead they were rewarded with a sleeping Tsunade with a bottle of sake next to her that appeared empty with various articles of official looking papers strewn all around the desk in a mess.

She was still dressed in the green sleeveless jacket and gray v-neck shirt and blue pants. She didn't look any different since the time they left. She even still had the two long ponytails that fell across her back. Deciding it was time for her to wake up, Naruto gently shook her shoulder. She slowly was waking up but she still had her eyes close as she said in a irritated tone.

"Shizune didn't I tell you to cancel all appointments today?" This caused Naruto to start laughing uncontrollably which snapped Tsunade out of her groggy state.

"Naruto! " she screamed as she gave him a bone crushing hug, literally considering she use a little bit of her chakra enhanced strength, making him gasp for air.

"I missed you too, you old lady but can you loosen up your hug a little, I don't wanna' die just yet." Naruto said between gasps of air. As soon as she heard him she let go and looked at him and Jiraiya, who was just watching the two interact from a corner of the room, and smiled to them both.

"Well you old pervert, how strong do you think he is now after your trip? I mean he has to be at least low-Jounin considering how long he was under your wing , and please tell me you didn't turn him into a pervert." she said in a threatening voice which causes chills go up both Naruto and Jiraiya's spines.

"Well he's surpassed Jounin for sure, he's actually strong enough to have a tie or barely lose against me, the only reason I can beat him is just that I have more experience than him. Now if he uses 3 tails of the Kyubi he can beat me, because that's the most he can control before going berserk and start destroying everything in sight." He replied, which earned him a gob smacked look from Tsunade and a smiling Naruto.

"You're telling me he's stronger than you if you both went all out?" Tsunade knew that Jiraiya and Orochimaru were stronger than her if they really tried, but to believe this young man who's a Gennin achieve that in the span of three years was unbelievable.

"As much as it hurts to say it, yeah the brats stronger and I recommend him to a promotion to Jounin. I myself would be more than happy to oversee his exam." He said with pride evident in his voice.

"Very well then we can have his exam ready in two days and then we'll see if you speak the truth.", then she turned to Naruto "and you may have noticed that your teammates haven't been, around the village, the reason for that is that they took a mission to Bird Country and aren't due to return for 5 more days. I'll send someone to notify you when that happens. You're both dismissed."

As he left the Hokage Tower he began to wonder on an activity to do while he waited for his friends to arrive. As he was contemplating this, he heard his stomach grumble. 'Well I guess I can stop at Ichirakus for a quick bite and to see both Teuchi and Ayame after so long. I wonder what they're reactions would be to see me taller and wearing an outfit without orange' he thought with a light chuckle. 'And after that I can head out to the training fields to practice THAT jutsu again. Or work on my second affinity I guess it matters if the field is empty or not.'

Xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

In Kumo the sky was overcast like it usually was with Rocky Mountains surrounding it at all angles with the occasional sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. 'Ah there's no place like home', thought Yugito as she walked down the pavement to reach her Kages office. To her Kumo was special to her in its own right, there just wasn't any place like it. This is what made the Hidden Villages so unique. None of them looked exactly the same as the others. Konoha had its trees surrounding it with its foliage; Suna had its various sand dunes, and so on.

For some reason she was contemplating this as she walked in the tower. When she saw the secretary she greeted her and headed up to the Raikage. When she arrived she knocked twice before his booming voice said to come in.

"Ah I see you have finally arrived Yugito, now tell me was the mission a success?"

In her most professional voice she responded, "Yes sir. I departed Kumo and navigated my way to shore where I took a boat to the meeting place and waited till I located the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, from there it went without a mishap on my way home." as she completed her report. While she gave her report the Raikage was reading the documents that the Sannin sent him, which were very interesting to say the least.  
"So on your mission, did you happen to meet his apprentice, an Uzumaki Naruto I believe?"

Clearly confused as to why he mentioned him she responded with a questioning voice, "Yes, actually it was thanks to him that I found Jiraiya so easily, but not be rude or anything, why did you bring him up?"

"Well when you met him what did you think about him?"

Now completely lost on why he was questioning her on Naruto she replied, "He was a nice person i guess but what does that have to do with anything?

"Oh nothing" said the Raikage with a smirk "I was just wondering how the host of the Kyubi acted, that's all."

"Oh ok...wait what!" exclaimed Yugito. "You're telling me that I met the Kyubi's Jinchuriki without meaning to! Not to mention becoming acquaintances as well!" As she said that she thought back to the cheerful person she had just met and played around with the last week. She just couldn't wrap her mind around that.  
"Yes you did and with that said how will you like to become the temporary ambassador to Konoha, Jounin Yugito Nii?" The Raikage with a announced chuckle after her little rant.

Yugito was ecstatic she was a Jounin finally but the mission as well appealed to her. As much as she loved Kumo she always did want to travel, not to mention she could now have the chance to speak with another Jinchuriki who didn't talk in nothing but rap. This is why she replied with a very enthusiastic yes. But she questioned the Raikage as to why choosing her.

"Well I was going to give it to my brother but he decided to sneak off again, and I thought what better way to teach him a lesson you know" he said with a devious smile.

'Poor Kirabi he would've love to have this chance...oh well that'll teach him to never switch out my fridge stock and pantry with nothing but tuna.' She thought happily. 'Ah revenge is sweet.

"Thank you again sir for this chance, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Yugito now pack up again the hotel is reserved already and if you leave today you should get there in a fortnight. Oh and before I forget, here's your new flak jacket." He said as he gave her a standard issue Shinobi Jounin jacket that was all white, the only real difference was that it looked less bulky and more fitting to a Kunoichi. She gingerly took it and put it on with a sigh of happiness escaping her lips as she felt its fall in place. She then bowed to her Kage and shunshied to the gates and started the long walk to Konoha since she was already packed.  
'Oh just you wait Konoha' she thought 'because Yugito Nii is on her way.'


	4. Chapter 4

**After Harsh Judjes comment, I noticed my grammatical errors and some spelling issues so I have now gone back and revised all the chapters till this one. I thank him for bringing this to my attention. Oh and to your second remark, I have something planned to make this story different from the rest that will still fit with most of the canon.**

**2 DAYS LATER**

Yugito was just passing the outskirts to Konoha on her way to the gates and couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. Of course in her biased opinion Kumogakure looked better but she couldn't help but to admit that Konoha was a very close second. It had its old beautiful trees that seemed to be bigger as one came closer to the leaf. Another thing she noticed was the difference in temperature between here and Kumogakure was astounding. Over there it was cool all year round thanks to the mountains, but here it felt warm, just hot enough not to be unpleasant.

When she was in viewing distance of the gates, she could tell that many people were giving her wary glances. It was understandable considering the Hyuga incident a couple years back and she hoped that she would be able to fix that mindset the more time she spent here. As the two guards were in view, she approached them which caused them to slightly stiffened upon noticing her Jounin vest and Kumo band which were obvious signs as to from where she came from.

"Hello Kumo-san, may I ask what is it that rings you to the leaf today", he asked in a wary tone.

"Hello Konoha-san, I came to see your Hokage to inform her that I will now e the new Kumo ambassador as well as give her some documents that are for her eyes only.", she replied in a smooth tone.

The guard chewed on the inside of his cheek before saying, "Ok Kumo-san I will order a Gennin to show you around", he said as he got on his intercom to tell them to send a Gennin to the Northern Gates.

"Thank You was her only reply as she waited for the Gennin to show up.

**1 HOUR BEFORE**

Naruto had just woken up after doing rigorous amount of elemental training the night before. He knew most people usually save their energy the day before an exam, but he figured that since he had the fox to heal him up (not to mention its chakra as well), that he might as well make use of the chance to get some last minute training in. He had finally finished his little project and couldn't wait to show it off during his exam. He was sure that this wildcard would finally let him defeat his sensei without having to rely on the fox's power. 'Scratch that', he thought 'without having to use the fox's chakra.' He had a great healing ability thanks to it and it was something he was grateful for in long fights when the Fox seemed to be working on overtime to fix his body.

'Of course I have to work harder you idiot. You know what would happen to me if you get captured or killed.' The fox thought back to him making him tense.

'Shut up' he replied back and when no response came back he let his shoulders sag. The fox had been a lot more annoying than usual. Before the Fox would only bother him when he was at the point of death or when he was at a very emotional state. Now though the Fox would just pop out every once in awhile, insulting him for no apparent reason.

He had been too lost in his thoughts before he noticed his wireless radio acting up. Every ninja had one just in case an emergency mission or something that didn't have enough time for the summons of the Hokage. He listened to the message and found out they needed a Gennin at the front gates to exactly the same escort some diplomat. Naruto sighed since he was the only Gennin in the leaf for awhile that meant he had to act as a tour guide to probably a rich guy that was very snooty.

'Well' he thought, 'at least this is my last mission like this till my promotion later on.

He decided to get there as fast as possible just to get it over with it already, but was surprised to see who the diplomat was. She looked exactly the same since he last saw her at the island. With her long blonde hair held together by some white bandages, the only difference was the new white Jounin jacket she now adorned. As soon as she saw him she gave him a Cheshire grin with a wink which caused his cheeks to slightly burn.

"Well, well looks like we see each other again…isn't that right Naruto "she said in an amused tone.

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

After an awkward explanation to the guard as to how they knew each other, they then proceeded to go into the village. Naruto still couldn't believe his luck. The last time he saw her was just a couple weeks ago and he didn't expect to see her again so soon. Not to mention he didn't picture their next reunion as him being a tour guide while she just looked at his obvious discomfort.

"Wow Naruto, don't tell me you can't handle being an escort to a lady like little old me." She said with mirth in her voice as her dark eyes gained a twinkle in them. She just loved ruffling Naruto since it was so easy too. Not to mention she liked it whenever he gained that red tint to her face whenever she made comments like that. She still couldn't wait to surprise him when she told him of her knowledge at his Jinchuriki status. Not to mention the bomb shell when she told him about Nibi. 'He's probably going to faint from shock' she thought with a large grin which didn't come unnoticed by Naruto. For some reason that smile made shivers run up his spine and completely unnerved him. Thinking it be best to make some conversation, he decided to ask her something that had been on his head ever since he saw her at the gates.

"Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything…but why are you here Yugito?" questioned Naruto.

"Well do you remember those papers Jiraiya had me sent back to the Raikage?" He just merely nodded, so she continued "well ever since he saw them he decided to have an ambassador from Kumo to the leaf, which I received upon my promotion to Jounin just a couple days ago. They had just passed a restaurant and Yugito was starting to feel hungry so she gently bumped to bring it to his attention.

"Hey Naruto what restaurant is this?" Naruto looked at the sign and immediately a smile came unto his face. And faster than she could comprehend he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the restaurant.

When they were inside she noticed there were only two cooks, a middle age man, and a young girl about her age. They both turned at the ruckus that Naruto made and both gave him big smiles.

"Naruto, it's been way too long and you even have a girlfriend now!" the brown haired girl exclaimed. As soon as she said that Naruto and Yugito both noticed their still entwined hands causing both of them to sport identical blushes. They let go but it seemed rather hesitant on both parts, almost as if their hands were to magnets that were being forced apart. This didn't not come unnoticed by the shop owners but they decided to not to mention it. Teuchi the middle age man and Ayame both could see and feel the attraction that those two possessed, even if they couldn't just yet.

Well what would you two love birds want?" he teased them causing them to blush further. Naruto just got the usual while Yugito ordered some shrimp ramen after giving the stink eye to Teuchi. As they waited for their food to come, Yugito decided to bring up their Jinchuriki status.

"Naruto what do you know about the tailed beasts?" She immediately noticed him tense up for a second before he tried to play it down.

"Not much", he started "but why do you bring it up?" he asked both curious and nervous now.

"Well theirs this organization trying to capture them…and they're looking for their hosts as well, someone who has one of the beasts sealed inside them…The reason I ask though is because…" she paused, " is because they're after people like you and me. They're after us Jinchuriki…" She said as calmly as possible waiting for the outburst she was sure to come, but instead she was met with silence. She looked towards him and noticed that his gaze was firmly locked on to the counter, but then she heard him ask something she didn't expect.

"Prove it…show it to me, show me your seal and I'll show you mine."

She could understand where he was coming from. Their status as containers was always a sensitive topic no matter who was asking. Not to mention he was also probably taking a precaution to make sure she just wasn't playing around with him. She slowly took of her Jounin jacket and moved her shirt to her side so her shoulder was visible. On her shoulder there were markings that went in a circular pattern. She felt self-conscious the way Naruto was watching her and held her breath when he put his index finger lightly on all the markings and traced them with his fingers. When he seemed to be satisfied it was real, he merely lifter up his shirt. She noticed that his had markings surrounding a swirl in the middle that went all the way to his navel.

"How did you know I was a Jinchuriki anyway?" he asked after pulling his shirt down and began eating his food which was finally ready.

"Well as ambassador, I have the files of important things, which include Jinchuriki and lists of the documented Ninja. On your file it says everything. It even says that you're the Kyubi no Yoko Jinchuriki.

"Which one are you then. Since you obviously know I have the Fox, which demon do you contain?"

"I contain the Nibi Nekomata, the two tailed cat. I also have a certain level of control over it, and would be more than happy to help you with yours." She said between bites of food.

Their conversation after that was more casual as they moved on from the subject of the Jinchurikis. They just talked about random things that were on their mind as they both saw each other in a new light. They both knew of their struggles through life and felt a closer bond between each other. When they finished their meal Naruto remembered what was to occur today and told her he had to go to Jounin Exam in a couple of minutes. Yugito just asked where it would be which he replied by saying the Chunni Exam Stadium. Seeing as she didn't know anybody she told him she'll be a spectator for it and would be rooting for him. Not to mention she was also curious as to what a Konoha Shinobi had to do to go up the ranks.

With a polite thank you, Naruto Shunshied to the arena leaving Yugito there who decided to walk towards the stadium since it still didn't start yet, and left at her leisurely pace but not without noticing that Naruto had paid for both their bills.

"Seems he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to be" she mused.


End file.
